All I Want Is Everything
by mintywinter
Summary: Welcome to the rich and high class life, where everyone indulges in jealousy, and betrayal and all in the midst of the wildest parties in the best clubs..
1. The Belles Of The Ball

**Yes..I know another new story again..I promise I'll actually stick with this one and..the other ones, when I feel like it.**

**But I'll try and update this every week if possible.**

_**Note - This story is somewhat based on the Gossip Girl Series, so somethings will be similar to it...just a little disclaimer here.**_

Inside a high class department store located in downtown Hong Kong were two gorgeous girls where one of them, a brunette, was trying to decide between a pair of Chanel flats of Gucci lofters. Passer-by's all stared at them, where none of them looked older than 17 at all. Sale managers all stood close to them waiting to get either one of them whatever they wanted. One had honey brown hair, emerald eyes and the girl beside her, obviously her best friend had dark hair that looked somewhat purpole underneath the bright lights. Who was currently trying on Yves St. Lauren heels.

The whole department's attention was focused on these two girl's every movement, of course none of them cared but everyone else was watching their every move. They all knew who they were of course, Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of the wealthiest buisness man and society hostess and was from one of the most respected families in Asia. The other girl, was Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of famous fashion designer and top supermodel in Hong Kong.

"I don't know what to get," whined Sakura.

"Just get both of them," answered Tomoyo, handing over her credit card to a salesgirl looking eager to be standing close to them.

"Hm..okay," Sakura said, pulling out her Prada wallet to pay. "So what's next?"

"Well we've basically gotten our fall wardrobe done," Tomoyo said, while glaring at a 21 year old boy that had a cat in his arms, who was winking at her and was doing a movement that looked like he was holding a..whip..?

Sakura looked at the same direction and frowned in disgust. Instantly a security guard came up to the man to ask him to leave. Wasn't life wonderful? Being rich, beautiful and having people look up to you. Doing whatever you pleased as long as you didn't humilate the family in any way.

Welcome to the rich and high class life.

As both of them walked out, Tomoyo asked, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Nothing," replied Sakura glancing at a fast food store.

"Come hang out at my house," offered Tomoyo. "My parents want me to go to some gay party again with them later on.. you should come too. Apparently Mei Ling has her cousin and his friend coming."

"Hmm, alrighty," replied Sakura. "Whatever pleases you." Getting into Tomoyo's car, they drove off to Mei Ling's place.

They were currently seated in Tomoyo's living room when a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in," chirped Tomoyo.

The doorknow turned and a girl with long black hair walke din. The two girls who were lying on the couch, stood up and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh! I've missed you soo much," cried Sakura.

"Haha, I missed the two of you too!" said Mei Ling, who was more tan. "Oh, I brought my cousin and his friend too, hope that's alright."

Tomoyo smiled and said, " Since when are you this polite? You always brought random people here."

Mei Ling blushed and told the two men outside to come in. Sure enough two gorgeous men walked in. One had blue hair, similar to Tomoyo's who was dressed causally. The other one had dark chocolate brown hair, but instead of dressing casually he was dressed head to toe in Armani.He looked hot in Sakura's point of view, and she hardly felt that way about anyone else.

"This is my cousin, Syaoran and his friend, Eriol, " introduced Mei Ling. "And this is Tomoyo and Sakura."

The four of them quickly greeted each other while Mei Ling went downstairs to grab some drinks.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, Sakura took a sip from her cup, while she slightly glanced at Syaoran.

"So where are you from?" she asked.

"Hong Kong," he answered swiftly causing Sakura to frown slightly, she was not used to this. Deciding to take another risk she asked again, "How old are you?"

"Twenty," he replied once again in that tone of his, as Mei Ling joined them.

Sakura was not pleased at all about this and said nothing more to him. She looked around the table and found Tomoyo and Eriol engaged into a deep conversation with Eriol while Mei Ling was trying to force small talk out of both of them.

Since Syaoran was being untalkative, Sakura quickly grew bored and lost her intrest in him. _'Whatever,' _she thought to herself, while looking out the window.

"Sakura?" She quickly snapped back to reality, where she found Mei Ling staring at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Let's get ready for the party now," Tomoyo suggested.

"We'll see you two at the hotel later on," Mei Ling said to the two boys and left the room, where Sakura and Tomoyo followed swiftly.

Later that night...

Sakura gulped her glass of Cristal champange thirstily. Her and Tomoyo were sitting alone at a big round table draped in white muslin and black taffeta in the opulent ballroom at the St. Claire Hotel, where tonight's party was held, a black and white theme party, to be exact.

Girls in long strappy black dresses by Versace and Dolce and Gabbana with white feathers in their hair were dancing with boys in crisp black and white Tom Ford for Gucci tuxedos, and a gigantic ball made out of black and white roses hung from the ceiling.

Sakura was having major de ja vu.

It was another one of those useless dinner parties that their parents, rich members of the society group, attented and serverd no apparent purpose at all.

She had already been inside here before while throwing another one of her famous parties that seemed to make her take after her mother, along with Tomoyo, for a Christmas party and was planning to go all the way with her then-boyfriend.

She'd spend hours grooming herself and had played out every moment of how it was going to be over and over in her head. But then she'd stumbled upon him making out with some stupid little slut in the hotel lobby and realized in the end that it didnt matter how hot she looked in her espresso-colored Chloe gown, or how dramatic her hair was, or how high her pewter Manolo Blahnik stilettos were. He was too busy with that dumb fourteen year old slut to even notice.

It was by far the worst Christmas party she ever had. But she wasn't about to dwell on it. She wasn't like that. Yeah right.

"I don't beleive in destiny anymore," Sakura said to her friend, plonking her crystal champagne flute down on the table and nearly breaking it's stem. She ran her fingers through her long, dark, brown hair, which had been trimmed earlier by her favourite hairdress down in Sogo.

Tomoyo laughed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Sakura reached for the bottle of Cristal sitting in it's silver cooler in the middle of the large, round table and filled her glass. "Destiny is for losers," she said. "It's just a lame excuse for letting things happen to you instead of making them happen."

If only she knew exactly how to make the things she wanted to happen _happen_ without fucking them up completely.

Tomoyo's attnetion span was shorter than that of a newborn puppy, she had already drunk way too much wine to have a serious conversation with anyways. "Let's not talk about the future for once, okay?" she said. Lighting up a cigarette and blew smoke right above the air above Sakura's head. "You know that Syaoran guy, Eriol's been talking to? He's been totally staring at you for the last ten minutes." She covered her mouth with her long, slender fingers and giggled. "Oops, here they come."

Sakura flicked her hair and turned her head to find Tomoyo's 'crush' and Syaoran wearing a fabulously tailed Armani tux, walking over to their table. He didn't have that annoyed look on his face anymore like he did earlier during their meeting.

"Say something nice to Sakura," Tomoyo told Syaoran. "She's stressing about the future."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Who isn't?"  
She sipped her champange, waiting for them to say something that was completely unboring.

Syaoran grinned at her and said, "You look gorgeous tonight."

Sakura didn't smile back. She picked up her drink again, and looked at Eriol and Tomoyo instead. He was giving Tomoyo's perfectly chiseled face, deep blue eyes, long lithe body and fantastic Gucci dress the onceover. He let his eyes linger for a moment before turning back to Syraon.

Sakura and Tomoyo lit new cigarettes, still waiting for something crazy to the point Sakura had just made about desitny, it was up to _them _to make it happen.

Syaorn cleared his thorat. "Want to dance?" he asked Sakura.

Just as she was about to answer, the song had ended and people crowded back to their table to fill up on booze.

"My feet are dying," whined Tina, flinging herself down on a chair opposite Sakura and whipping off her heels.

"Mine are already dead," Nikki chimed in, sinking into the chair next to her.

For the past two years, while Tomoyo had been in Tokyo modelling, Tina and Nikki had been glued at Sakura's side. They brought makeup at high class deparement stores together, they drunk cappuccinos at Xingxing Cafe together, and yes, even went to the bathroom togheter. Sakura ruled the social scene, so when they were with her they felt almost famous, getting red-carpet treatment everywhere. But just before Sakura's seventeenth birthday, Tomoyo reappeared in Hong Kong to steal Sakura away from them, and Tina and Nikki had gone back to being plain old Tina and Nikki again.

"How come you guys aren't dancing?" asked Nikki.

Sakura shrugged, "I'm not in the mood."

Tina sighed, "All we have to do is make it through midterms next week," she said, mistaking the note of boredom in Sakura's voice for fatigue. "And then we get to go away for Christmas."

"You guys are so lucky you're going someplace hot," Nikki added. "I have to go stupid skiing in Aspen again."

"Well that's not as bad as my boring contry house in Connecticut," replied Tina.

"It's going to be awesome," Tomoyo gushed, with an excited smile. Nikki and Tina glared at her.

Sakura and Tomoyo were going to St. Bart's for Christmas break, at the exclusive Isle de la Paix resort. They were allowed to bring a friend, according to Sakura's mother, so they had asked Mei Ling, who was currently nowhere to been seen right now at the moment.

Of course, they'd be back in the city for New Year's. No self-respecting girl spends New Year's away with her parents after the age of twelve.

"It's going to kick ass," Sakura agreed with a smug smile. She could picture herself perfectly, slick with tanning oil, in her new Missoni bikini on a pristine white-sand beach, her face masked with enormous Chanel sunglasses, while hot guys in surf shorts brought her exotic drinks in coconut shells. She was going to forget about all her worries and just bake herself brown as cafe au lait under the hot island sun. Of course, she knew that Nikki and Tina were totally jealous she hadn't asked either one of them to come to St. Bart's with her, but to be honest, she didn't give a fuck.

Only one more week to go.

Sakura sighed once more, while pushing her chair back. "I have to pee," she annouced to the table. "Then let's get out of here. We can have a party back at my house or something." She turned and marched across the room as best as she could wearing four inch Christian Louboutin Perspex stilettos and a super tight black Gucci dress.

People were gathering on the dance floor. It looked like a celebrity was about to make an appearance. But Sakura didn't care. She didn't go crazy over famous people, like most girls. She didn't need to: She was the constant star of the feature film that was playing in her head, the most famous person she knew.

**Yeah, so I know Sakura's all bitchy and crap in this story..everything'll work out in the end.**

**Hopefully you all liked it..and I spent my life typing out this story for you guys, least you can do is to type a sentance and review for me!**

**Thanks guys!**


	2. A Ride In The Limo

**Yay! I'm baaack! Special thanks to the people that've reviewed in the previous chapter..and so heres another chappie for everyone else.**

**Once again, disclaimer for having some similarites to _Gossip Girl _because this story is somewhat based on it of course..so just in case any lawyers are reading this or whatever..here is the disclaimer.**

"I just want to give a shout out to all of you out there for dressing up and coming out to raise money for..." Sakura heard someone outside the bathroom say. She rolled her eyes knowing that whoever was saying this was making a dramatic pause for no reason. "_Be Kind! _"

At that same moment Sakura pushed open the ladies' room door to find her ex and that little slut standing directly in her path. Holding hands. The slut, Ariel, was wearing a loud grandma-style dress of dubious design that was way too big on the bottom and way too small on the top. She and Branden, her ex, looked like tacky kids from the suburbs out on their prom night.

Sakura readjusted the straps of her dress and smacked her ruby-red laquered lips together. The sooner she got out of there, the better. But she couldn't just slink away like some poor ditched ex-girlfriend. She had way more fucking pride than that.

Way, _way_ more.

"I'd also like to thank the organizing community for the ball, chaired by Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji." The person continued, Robert, to be exact. He was one of those rockstar celebrities that everyone couldn't get enough of. Not including Sakura of course. He was currently reading from the little cue card in his hand. "Hey, why don't you two girls come up here and help me announce how much money you raised?"

Everyone craned their heads to look for Tomoyo and Sakura. In her typical exuberant fashion, Tomoyo let out a loud whooping sounds and glided effortlessly across the dance floor and up to the podium with her hair flying. Rob took a step back, struck dumb by her loveliness, and Tomoyo leaned into the microphone. "Come on, Sakura," she cried, looking around the room. "Get up here."

Sakura could feel people staring at her. She attempted a smile and left her post by the bathroom door, and walked directly in front of Branden and Ariel's noses as she made her way to the front of the room.

Branden's mouth opened as Sakura swished by. She looked taller than he remembered, and her ass was more defined. Her long hair gleemed, and her skin had a more pearly sheen that made him want to touch it. She looked _hot. _No, she looked better than hot.Suddenly he felt confused. He wanted to grab her arm and say, "Come back here. I made a mistake." But then Ariel squeezed his hand, and looked down into her soulful brown eyes and instantly forgot about Sakura again.

Branden was like the dumbest Labrador retriever. If you dangled a stick in front of him, he just had to have it, but if you threw a tennis ball, he forgot all about the stick and went after the ball.

Sakura joined them at the podium and Rob handed Tomoyo a piece of paper, grinning from ear to ear because the two chairs of the ball had turned out to be so gorgeous.

"Okay," Tomoyo said, reading from the peice of paper. "So we raised eight hundred thousand four hundred dollars. All proceeds will go to Be Kind, the new international animal rescue fund." She showed off the famous smile that had been captured in so many photographs for the society and gossip pages and nudged Sakura in the arm.

Sakura had chaired hundreds of these things. She knew the drill.

She leaned into the microphone. "Thank you for coming!" she shouted, smiling her best do-gooder smile. "And don't forget your Coach giftbag-that's the best part!"

The music started up again, louder than before, and everyone went back to boozing and dancing. Rob bent his head toward Tomoyo and whispered something in her ear. His breath was warm and tickled her ear. He smelled like new leather.

Tomoyo giggled. "Wait one sec, okay?"

Rob nodded as Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and stepped away from the podium, dragging Sakura with her back to their table. "He wants me to meet him outside so we can for a ride in his limo. Quick, get your coat. You're coming too."

Sakura frowned. She really wasn't the third-whell type, thank you very much. "I don't think so."

Tomoyo pretended she didn't hear her. She wasn't going to let Sakura poop all over her party.

Nikki, Tina, Syaoran and Eriol were still sitting at the table, drinking shots of Stoli that someone had snuck in with. "Come on," Tomoyo told them gleefully. "Everybody outside! We're moving the party to Rob's limo!"

Sakura fished her coat-check ticket out of her not exactly cruelty-free mink-and-armadillo-skin Fendi baguette purse. Sometimes Tomoyo's ethusiasm verged on annoying. But it wasn't like she'd been having the time of her life at the ball.

She liked the idea of being all dressed up and riding around town watching the world go by through someky limousine windows.

And maybe a ride in Rob's limo would be just the thing to magically transform her life from a series of disasters to a series of a dream come true.

_Or maybe not._

Branden was getting kind of bored of just kissing Ariel. He hadn't had much to drink, and he really needed another joint.

"Want to go for a walk or something?" he asked.

Ariel smiled up at him. His eyelahses looked like they'd been dipped in gold, just like his hair. The only thing that would make tonight more perfect than it already was would be if Branden told her, "I love you." And hopefully that was exactly what he was going to do. "Sure,"she replied eagerly.

They retrieved their coats, and Branden held the door open for her as they left the bustling hotel. A massive balck limo with smoky black windows was parked oustide. Branden and Ariel walked down the marble steps to the sidewalk, and Branden let go of her hand to discreetly light a joint. Ariel fiddled with her black suede gloves, disappointed. If Branden was going to say "I love you," she didn't want him to be baked when he did it.

All of a sudden, the back window of the limo rolled down and Tomoyo's beuatiful head appeared. "Hey you guys!" she said to them. "Come on! We're having a party! Get in! Get in!"

As usual, Tomoyo was acting on impulse. It didn't even occur to her that they were the last fucking people on earth Sakura wanted to see.

Ariel had always pretty much worshipped Tomoyo and Sakura - even though she had stolen her boyfriend, and riding around with them and whoever else was in the car sounded exciting and decadent. More exciting than walking around in the freezing cold while Branden got high. She touched his arm, "Can we?"

Branden shrugged. He was up for anything, as long as he could bring his joint with him. "Sure," he said. "Why not?"

The door swung open, and Ariel giggled excitedly as she clambered over the mass of fishnet-clad legs and tuxedod knees and wriggled into a tiny spot near the window next to a girl wearing the most amazing and expensive shoes that she had ever seen. A girl that happened to be Branden's ex-girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto.

Ariel's face turned tomato red, and she immediately turned her head the other way, only to make direct eye contact with a scary perverted guy, who had a horrible reputition with the upper class society.

See what happens when you dive into a limo without checking to see who's in it first?

In the backseat of Rob's limo, Sakura found herself wedged between the slut and Syaoran. "Wonderful," Sakura muttered to herself. She had to somehow move herself and sit down on his lap because there was hardly any room left in the limo, and Branden was huddled by the window, getting high. He had also rolled joints for Nikki, Tina and Rob, who were even more annoying when they were baked than when they were drunk. Eriol was sitting cross-legged on the floor between the two backseats, smoking a cigarette and playing with the limo's Playstation 2.

Tomoyo was having a conversation with Rob that seemed to be going nowhere and Sakura suddenly felt out of place. She gave Syaoran a glance who happened to be looking at her. She quickly looked away and blushed..Yes, blushed. And decided to give mean looks to Ariel instead.

Tomoyo knew she was being ridiculosly flirtatious, but loved the way Rob's dark brown hair curled around his temples, his golden bronze skin, and how long and delicate looking his fingers were. Why not flirt with him? It was only a one-night thing. Tomorrow Rob would go back to L.A. or wherever he lived, and she would finally start studying midterms. All she wanted was to have a little fun.

Rob winced, pretending to be ahsamed of his godlike appearance. "Sorry. I guess I'm not as tall, either." He bent down and swung open the little Sub-Zero fridge beneath his seat. "Hey, we got beverages here. Anybody thristy?"

"Yes, please," Sakura answered immediately. Getting good and drunk was the only way to tolerate any of this.

"Um, I'll try some," Ariel ventured timidly.

Eriol helped Rob fill ten crystal champange flutes. He handed one to Sakura,"Cheers," he said, clinking his against hers.

Sakura took the glass and, since she wasn't sitting next to the window and had nothing else to look at, considered Syaoran's face. He had dark brown eyes, and dark chocolate brown hair sticking out everywhere. Judging from the way the viens stuck out from his long neck, he probably worked out or played basketball or something. All in all, he looked sort of hot. But since there was nothing better to do and he was clearly hot for her from the way he was acting at the ball, Sakura thought it might be midly entertaining to flirt with him. '

She put her hand on his leg and took a sip of her champagne. Syaoran smiled as though he thought this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Rob couldn't stop drooling over Tomoyo. "You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in a while," he murmured in her ear. "Maybe ever. I can't beleive you're not a model or an actress or anything."

_Well obviously he doesn't really notice alot of things about her._

Tomoyo dipped her fingers in her champange glass and put then put them in her mouth. Considering how famous he was, she'd thought Rob would be all cocky and smooth-talking, but he was surprisingly earnest. If he hadn't been a gorgeous rock star, this might have been a total turn-off, but he _was _a gorgeous rock star, so she decied to look over it.

"Nope," she lied. "I'm just me."

Rob kept on staring at her.

"Tomoyo giggled. "Stop it."

"I'm starving," Nikki said. She opened the ashtray in the limo door and closed it again. "Don't you have any food?"

"I feel all..._prickly_," Tina declared with her eyes bugging out of her head.

Eriol glanced up from the floor to find Sakura sitting on Syaoran, her hand resting carelesslyon his knee. While Tomoyo and Rob face's were quite close together, he switched off the Playstation 2 and stood up, squeezing to fit between them on the seat.

"Ow," Tomoyo whined as his butt rammed her hip.

"Well shove over, then," Eril said. "Hey, where are we going anyway?" he asked Rob.

Rob ran his long musician's fingers through Tomoyos endless dark hair and shrugged. "Downtown. Maybe stop at a club."

Ariel clutched her champagne flute and squirmed in her seat. It was fine for all of them to go to a club. They looked older than they were, and probably all had fake IDs. Desprite her chest - where she was a double D cup - Ariel still looked about ten years old. She even got carded at Blockbuster renting R-rated videos! The last thing she wanted was to watch everyone glide through the doors of a cool club while the bouncer kindly asked her if it wasn't way past her bedtime. She should havejust gone on a walk with Branden. She always had a much better time when they were alone together than when they were with other people.

"Branden?" she said, leaning forward and taking his hand. "I should probably go home soon." It was a little after twelve and she was supposed to be home by one, anyway.

Contary to popular beleif, Branden wasn't completely dead to the world. He'd noticed Sakura lying all over that boy he'd never seen before, and he'd also noticed that Ariel looked kind of uncomfortable. But when things got weird, he tended to zone out and wait for somebody else to make a move.

"Okay," he said, snapping out of it. "Let's get out of here." The pot he'd brought with him was extremely mellow, and he didn't feel like going to a noisy club, anyway. After he dropped Ariel off he could always call Eric's cell and meet up with the boys at that bar with the cozy back room where you could sit on the sofa and smoke pot and no one would bother you. "Hey," he called, rapping on the glass between the backseat and the driver. "Can you let us out?"

Sakura smiled. Could it be that she had rubbed Branden so completely the wrong way that he had to get out because he couldn't face seeing her with her hands on another guy?

"Aw, Brandie. Don't you guys want to come out with us?" Tomoyo asked.

Branden shrugged. "I have to take her home," he said. Ariel frowned. She didn't particulary like being referred to as "her". The limo driver stopped the car and opened the black door for them. Ariel hopped out and Branden clambered out after her. "Bye!" she called brightly to everyone else left inside.

Sakura said nothing and glanced coldy at her, while no one else but Tomoyo called, "See you! Good luck on midterms!" She was the only person who actually cared.

**I updated so quickly! Haha..well just to get more reviews..anyways once again, thanks to the people that reviewed. I'm quite disappointed that only 6 did..**

**But thanks the the 6 people that did. Well review this one again!**

**See you next time!**


	3. You Have To Be Cruel To Be Kind

_Yayyyy! I'm back guys! A couple of notes to my dearling reviewers..._

**Peony** _- Lol, thanks youu, I updated..haha. Thanks for the reviewwww._

**Twilight-star1 **-_ Of course it's gonna be S+S! I only write those. Thanks for the review dearry._

**Meika-chan** -_ Haha, I'm sorryy, I promise she'll end up nicer in the later chapters..but it's not _that_ bad is it? Thanks for the review!_

**microbe** - _Wow, your english is very good, even if you are french..wish i spoke english with a french accent..it'd be sooo sexy eh? Haha..that "hell" book seems really interesting..but it's in french? I'm horrible at french..but maybe if there's an english edition..but thanks for the suggestion and review!_

**anjuliet - **_Yeah, she is acting like a you-know-what, but it'll change..as I mentioned above..thanks for reviewing!_

**Tomoyo-chaaaaaan - **_Wow, that's a lot of 'a's in there..haha, thanks you for the review._

**MewMewPower389 - **_Hi back to you toooo! Haha, your review made me smilee! Thank youuuu!_

**Dbzgtfan2004 - **_Thanks..I try to make things cute..I try. Haha, thank you for the revieww!_

_That's all..I think, sorry if I missed anyone..Although theres 311 hits to my story there's only 10 reviews..but who am I to complain? Lol, but thanks again to the special 10 people that reviewed for me. And because this chapter is rather short, I was gonna make it longer..but didn't want to because of the ending of this chapter..sooo..I'm gonna update with 2 chapters todayyyyy! YAY! Thanks againnnn._

_Disclaimer - Yes, this story is based on Gossip Girl, yes..99.9 of the scenes are out of that book..so I am not taking credit for it..if anyone wants to sue me..I'm very sorry, but you will not get a lot out of me anyways..maybe a slushie..but it'll probably be overdue._

* * *

By the time the limo pulled up at Gorgon, the hot new club on the Lower East Side, Tina, Nikki and Jon had all fallen asleep in a sort of twisted heap of hair and scarves and purses and legs and coats on the black leather seat of the limo. Sakura, Tomoyo, Rob, Eriol and Syaoran stood on the sidewalk looking down at them.

"Thank _god_," Sakura said. If she had to listen to Nikki or Tina make one more mindless, stoned comment about the way everyone looked all purple or whatever, she was going to scream.

"They look like puppies," Tomoyo observed.

"Want me to wake them up?" Rob offered.

"No!" the two girls squealed in unison.

"Hey Syaoran," Rob said. "Isn't this one of your family's clubs?"

Syaoran blushed and looked down at his shiny black Prada evening shoes. "Yeah." Sakura thought it was kind of cute how he embarrassed he was.

They started walking toward the door of the club. The bouncer was already pulling aside the velvet rope to let them in.

"Wait," Sakura said, stopping as she remembered something that had happened earlier that evening. Now was her chance for some sweet, cheap revenge. "Who's got a pen?"

Rob pulled the black felt-tipped Sharpie he kept handy for signing autographs out from the inside breast pocket of his tuxedo jacket. Sakura leaned into the limo, careful not to brush Jon's nose with her coat sleeve as she wrote, _Take this loser HOME, _on his forehead. Then she slammed the limo door closed.

"Thanks," she said, handing the pen back to Rob. They started to walk past the enormous bearded bouncer and beyond the velvet rope.

Then Rob grabbed Tomoyo around the waist and picked her up, running with her toward the club door.

"Last one inside is a rotten egg!" she squealed, with Eriol beside them.

Sakura was about to take off after them when Syaoran grabbed her hand. "Hey. Do you mind if I do something before we go inside?"

Sakura stared up at him. No, she didn't mind. After all, she was the one who'd put her hand on his leg inside the car. Syaoran bent down and kissed her oh-so-gently on the mouth. It was a very polite, gentlemanly kiss. "I've been wanting to do that all night," he confessed with a shy smile.

Sakura was trying to maintain Tomoyo's devil-may-care attitude. She could do this. She could have random fun with a random boy who wasn't anything like Branden. Besides, after tonight she'd never have to see Syaoran again if she ddn't want to.

She smiled coyly. "I guess we're the rotten eggs," she said, as she lifted her chin to kiss Syaoran again. And this time the kiss was anything but polite.


	4. Even Celebrity's Girlfriends TakeMidterm

**In three thousand words or less, write about a person who has inspired you in a profound way. Please demonstrate the effect of his or her life on yours as specifcally as possible.**

Sakura Kinomoto, Yale University Application Essay, December 18

_Audrey Hepburn was born in Brussels on May 4, 1929, the daughter of a Dutch baroness and an Anglo-Irish businessman. The name on her birth certificate was Aurdrey Kathleen wan Heemstra Rustom. When she was only three weeks old, she got sick with whooping cough and her heart stopped, but her determined mother revived her by spanking her. And even though she was only a baby, Audrey must have learned a lesson that day because for the rest of her life, even when she was sick, she lived her life to the fullest. Whenever I feel overwhelmed by the pressure of my AP exams or my crazy schedule, I think of Audrey and feel inspired._

_I beleive that if you apply yourself and work hard toward a goal, you will be rewarded. Audrey was rewarded by being discovered by...  
_

_

* * *

_

It was Monday, the first day of midterm week, and the girls in the senior AP French class were sitting in their desks in a third-floor classroom, wearing their supershort gray wool uniform skirts, black TSE cahsmere turtleneck sweaters, black Wolford tights, and black suede Gucci loafers, hunched over their blank blue exam booklets, madly scribbling away. Sakura sat in the front row, near the proctor, who happened to be her lame film teacher, Mr. Beckham, who she happened to despise because he'd given her a C on her last film paper. The paper had been on Woody Allen movies and how they were utterly boring and pointless just like many things in life. As it turned out, even though Mr. Beckham was a Woody Allen fanatic. He'd called Sakura's paper "condescending." What a prick.

The beginning of the exam was a series of questions that had to be answered in one concise, descriptive paragraph. The first question was _Qu'est-ce que vous voulex faire pendant votre temps libres? _"What do you like to do in your free time?"

That was beyond easy. Saukra liked to shop for exquisitely designed, expensive shoes, eat steak fries, drink Ketel One and tonic with Tomoyo and smoke a lot. In the summers she liked to play tennis. She used to like kissing Branden on her bed, but now she didn't do that anymore. She was too busy doing all those other things.

The next question was _Decrivez votre famille. _"Describe your family."

Sakura let out a exasperated sigh. She was practically fluent in French, so she knew the words for "uncaring and careless," "stupid flake," and "overweight, tacky loser," which was how she would truthfully describe her father, her mother, and her step-father. But Madame Chow, her French teacher, had a major pole up her ass and no sense of humor at all, so it was unlikely she'd be impressed by Sakura's description. Instead, Sakura generously described her father as "as handsome fellow whose favourite hobby is the same as mine: buying shoes."; her mother as "a good-natured woman who would forget her own name unless someone reminded her" ; and her stepfather as ; "a jolly man with a loud laugh and unusual taste in clothes."

The next question was _Imaginez qu'un djinn apparait sur votre epaule pour vous dire qu'il vous accordera un seul souhait. Quel serait votre souhait?_

Sakura tapped her number two pencil against the wooden desk. What would she wish for? She wished she would get into Yale obviously. And she wished her mother and step-father would stay on their honeymoon forever so she wouldn't have to live with them or see them kissing and fondling each other in public all the time. She wished Branden would move away from Hong Kong so she wouldn't ever have to bump into him or his little girlfriend again. She really wanted a pair of tan leather boots with skinny four-inch heels; she just hadn't found the right pari yet. And a sheepskin jacket. And a fox fur hat with earflaps. And a new Dior trenchcoat.

Sakura wished her father lived in Hong Kong instead of France so he could take her shopping more often. And she wished Tomoyo was in AP French so they could sit next to each other during their exam and pass notes about all the crazy stories in the papers today about Rob and Tomoyo. She also wished she and Branden had gone ahead and had sex when they were together so she wouldn't still be a virgin. And she kind of wished she hadn't stayed up so late on Saturday night with Syaoran, Eriol, Rob and Tomoyo, because she was still a little hungover from it. Plus Syaoran called her twice yesterday and left messages on her machine, even though she had specifically given him a fake number so she would never have to hear from him again. Not that she was even considering calling him back. Mei Ling had even left for Tokyo last night too and had called her that morning to tell her.

Saturday night had been fun, but the last fucking thing she needed right now was a new boyfriend. Mr Beckham cleared his throat nosily, and Sakura lifted her eyes from her exam paper and stared at him. He had yellow hair. Not blond yellow, like most people at school, but yellow like a person's snot when they're seriously sick. Their eyes met, and then Mr. Beckham did a weird thing: He blushed.

_Excusez-moi?_

Sakura turned away, horrified. Her foot jiggled nervously as she looked at the question. _Vous avez une desire. Que desirez vous?_

She wished very much that her skeevy film studies teacher who she thought hated her hadn't just looked like he might actually have a crush on her. She wished she were on the beach right now instead of freezing her ass off in an underheated classroom. She wished she'd eaten breakfast, because she was starving. She wished a lot of things, but one answer would have to do.

She wrote down the thing about getting into Yale, even though it seemed totally redundant for a senior in high school to write about wanting to get into college, but she'd rather be boring than reveal any juicy personal details to Madame Chow anyways. Then she drew a little high-heeled boot in the margin of her blue exam book and looked up at Mr. Beckham again. He was still staring at her, his cheeks a gross shade of pupley-red. _What_ was he doing? Plotting her murder, or imagining what she would look like in her underwear? Sakura looked away, disgusted. She glanced at her platinum Cartier tank watch. Another fucking hour to go. Next question..

* * *

Two floors below Sakura, in the school auditorium, Tomoyo was toiling over her American history exam.

_Not. _Tomoyo wasn't exactly the toiling type..and who needed to know about American history when you lived in Asia, in Hong Kong?

She had already counted the number of split ends in the end of her ponytail-nine-and she'd answered the question about the English involvement in World War II with a _very_ short essay about how during wartime there were shortages of everything and English woman had to give up wearing stockings because there was no nylon avaliable. Instead, those fearless, industrious, fashion-conscious women had painted lines down the back of their legs to make it look like they were wearing them.

Tomoyo sighed. In those days a girl could probably spend a night out with a guy and not have picture plastered all over the gossip pages the next day. Pictures of Tomoyo and Rob at Gorgon had appeared in all the magazines and countless websites, all naming them "the new 'it' couple."

It was so ridiculous. She'd kissed Rob good-bye in the wee hours outside the Centeral Hotel bar on Sunday morning, and he'd gone off to catch a private plane down to Baja, where he was reshooting some scenes for a music video of his before he went away for Christmas. He'd been incredibly sweet and they'd had an awesome time that night, but they were definitely were not a couple. A couple meant you saw each other every day. It meant you were in love. And though she and Flow might have been a little in _lust, _they were very definetly not in love, despite the fact that he had already sent her flowers. Besides Eriol seemed a bit more decent then him.

Tomoyo was used to getting gifts from guys, so the flowers didn't faze her, as long as Rob didn't start sending her things every day. Sometimes a guy could go a little overboard. Take Josh Edner for example. He'd followed Tomoyo and Sakura around like a puppy dog when she'd returned from boarding school in the fall, and had even written both of them poems that were so lovesick and serious, they were kind of scary. Lucky for her, he'd hooked up with some other girl, who was equally intense, and they made a great couple. But Tomoyo wasn't interested in being matched up with anyone. She treasured her independence, her ability to follow her whimsy and do what she pleased. She was a spur-of-the-moment kind of girl-couplehood would only cramp her style.

Tomoyo stared at the next question. _When did the American armed forces enter World War II, and why?_

A more pertinent question was _When was she ever going to use this knowledge?_ The answer was pretty obvious: _Never!_ Who cared about what had happened in the past when the future lay ahead of her with fabulous surprises and untold crziness hiding behind every curve and bend?

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and Tomoyo looked up. It was Mr. Hanson, her Latin teacher and the proctor for the history exam. He was tall and thin and was utterly unamusing.

"What?" Tomoyo said, startled. She knew she'd been spacing out, but she couldn't get in trouble for that during an exam could she? "Did I do something wrong?"

Then she noticed that Mr. Hanson was smiling. He shoved a copy of a magazine into her hands. It was turned to Page Six, the celebrity gossip page, where there was a huge picture of Tomoyo and Rob getting into a cab after leaving Gorgon on Saturday night. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I noticed you were finished with your exam, and I was just wondering if it would be possible for you to ask Rob to sign this," he whispered. "I'm such a huge fan. And it would be great if you would sign it too."

Tomoyo blinked. First of all, she'd had no idea Mr. Hanson was cool enough to even know who Rob was. Second of all, she had no intention of asking Rob for anything. And third of all- _Hel-lo?_ She was nowhere near finished with her test.

"Rob's in Baja," she whispered back. "Is it okay if I just sign it?" She glanced around the room self-consciously. Most of the other girls had stopped writing and were either staring at them or chatting amongst themselves.

"I heard Rob and Tomoyo are engaged," some girl told her friend. "They're getting married on New Years Eve, in Vegas. At the Bellagio."

"The magazine said they met at the Black and Whtie on Saturday," Nikki told Tina. "But that's so not true."

"They met in rehab last year, right?" Tina said. "Rob's been in rehab, like, twelve times. But so has she."

Tomoyo sighed at all the rumors and signed her name and handed it back to Mr. Hanson, hoping he wouldn't give her a bad grade in Latin now that she hadn't gotten him Rob's autograph.

"Thanks," he whispered, examining her signature. He smiled excitedly. "I'm sure this is going to be worth a fortune one day!"

"No problem," Tomoyo said, humoring him. The buzz in the room was getting louder and louder.

"All right, girls. Back to work." Mr Hanson called as he went back to his desk.

Tomoyo looked down at her exam paper again. But before she could even begin to answer the question she was swarmed by a dozen of her classmates, all clutching copies of magazines for her to sign. Mr Hanson couldn't very well tell them to stop when he was the one who'd started it in the first place.

"All right," he said, ignoring Tomoyo's pleading look. "I'll give everyone five extra minutes on your exam. Five minutes, and back to your seats."

"Me first!" cried Samantha, shoving her copy of a magazine at Tomoyo.

"No, me!" cried Violet, pushing past Samantha out of the way.

Tomoyo giggled to herself in amazement. She hesitated, pen poised above the photograph in Violet's copy of the paper. Then she wrote in her trademark loopy scrawl, _Tomoyo._

* * *

_Wow, this chapter is officially the most longest chapter I have ever written. Over 2000 words..haha. Well like I promised it'd be longer and everything. Well hope you guys liked it..and here's my msn if anyone wants to waste time with me, _

_Well review for me dearrlingss! Thank youuu!_


	5. Trying On Clothes, And Other Rumors

_Heyyyy guys! Wow, I never knew that 2 chapters could bring over 150 hits up...now all we have to do is turn the hits into reviews..even if its a one worded one..haha. anyways..special thanks to everyone who reviewed..and I shall dedicate the next chapter to people that have reviewed..yah, I know..I'm generous. _

_More author notes at the bottom..._

_**Btw, I've also tried to rewrite some other things..because I have a fear of lawyers and am not willing to see them..or hear from them in anyway..basically I do not want to associate with them in anyway.**_

_Disclaimer - Yes, scenes are based on Gossip Girl..suing me is utterly pointless, unless you really want that overdue slushie from me..although I don't know why you want to..seeing how you'd get a better slushie from the guy hiding in the garbage bin at your local downtown pub._

_**This chapter shall be dedicated to my darling bff online - Maymay-chan..aka mura.SUkiiiidaayo, most awesome and laughable person I have ever met.**_

While the school's juniors and seniors were starting their second midterm exam, Ariel was in health class, discussing love, sex, shampoo, and the physiognomies of boys, among other random things.

Eleven freshman girls sat in a circle on the floor beneath a sunny window in a cozy nook of a room that had been specifically designed by the school for intimate classes like ninth-grade health. On the floor was a plush crimson carpet instead of the institutional red gleaming hardwood floors that have covered the floors of the rest of the school. The walls were painted a cheerful cornflower blue, bordered in crisp line white. There was a small, freestanding chalkboard with plenty of colored chalk for the teacher to draw diagrams; and most importantly, there were no desks, allowing the girls to relax their bodies and really talk about what was on their minds.

The class was taught by Ms.Campbell, the New Age hippie dance teacher, who was twenty-five, with a gorgeous, yoga toned body, long auburn hair, and a pale face that was always completely free of makeup. She was the only teacher in the gym department who wasn't totally butch, and the girls would have loved her easygoing, open manner if it weren't for her tendency to talk about embarrassing body parts like they were family dog. Ms. Campbell let the girls choose the topics for discussion, so they usually spent the bulk of class time talking about _boys._

"I honestly don't understand how we're supposed to meet people of the opposite sex when we spent ninety percent of our time in an all-girls evnrioment," a girl named Joey compalined. She ran her hands carefully over her perfectly blowdried blond hair, which she'd been getting highlighted every other month at the John Barrett Salon since forth grade.

Ariel sat next to Joey, marveling at how perfect _everything _about her was. Her French manicured nails, her golden beige tanning salon tan, her subtly applied Chanel mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss, the square Cartier diamond studs in her ears, and her crisp white D&G top. Maybe if Joey didn't spend so much time grooming herself, she'd have more free time to meet boys.

Ms. Campbell smiled her placid, benevolent smile. "I know it's hard, Joey," she said sympathetically. "All I can suggest is to get involved in some of those coed interschool activities like drama and glee club. And if your friends have friends who are boys, don't be shy-ask them to introduce you!"

"Ms. Campbell, do you think you have to be in love with a guy to be with him?" Kimberly asked. Kimberly looked exactly like Snow White from the fairy tale, with thick black hair, red, full lips and long lashed gray eyes, although she was definitely _not _pure as the driven snow. Kimberly had gotten her period in fourth grade and the rumor was she'd lost her virginity in sixth. Originally, _she _had had the biggest chest in the class, but over the past year Ariel's chest had far exceeded Kimberly's.

Ms. Campbell tucked a stray auburn hair behind her ear and smoothed out her eyebrows, obviously trying to think of a tactful way of answering the question while drawing out further discussion. But before she could say anything, little Ariel piped up.

"Yes, definetly. I mean, maybe it takes a while for both of you to realize you're in love, but if you aren't, then I think you should break up."

The entire class, including Ms.Campbell, stared at her. Ms. Campbell was staring because Ariel never spoke in class and she'd had no idea Ariel was so opinionated. She had always thought of her as an idiot that was always quiet. The girls were staring because they all knew Ariel had managed to snag Branden away from Sakura Kinomoto, which was really quite amazing, seeing how Sakura was the most prettiest, hottest and bitchiest girl in school, and there was no way she could have done it unless she was putting out, big time. Was Ariel secretly even sluttier than Kimberly? And was she now admitting it?

When Ariel noticed everyone looking at her, she blushed. "I mean, I don't' think you have to break up if you haven't said "I love you" to each other yet, because maybe you still like hanging out together and everything and you're just waiting for the right time to say it."

Ms. Campbell nodded and smiled her lipstick-free smile. Love was one of her favourite topics. "The first tiem you fall in love, it can be hard to recognize. Some people even mistake it for the flu!"

A few of the girls giggled at the lame joke and Ariel smiled to herself. She knew what Ms. Campbell meant. Sometimes Ariel felt so dizzy and faint when she was with Branden, she could easily have been coming down with the pneunomia or something.

Ms.Campbell went on. "But I also don't think you have to be in love to have a relationship. You're only fourteen. It's not like you're going to marry the guy, right? You're just learning how to be with people. It's like trying on clothes. You have to try all different styles and sizes to see which ones suit you the best!"

Ariel frowned. She didn't want to try on all different styles and sizes. She only wanted Branden.

"Wait, are we talking about _having sex _with someone you aren't in love with, or just, like, hanging out?" a girl named Jamie asked craftily. She twisted her pink leater armband around and around on her wrist. "Cuz, like, I really think you should be in love if you're going to have sex."

"Oh definintely," Ariel agreed quickly, blushing again.

The rest of the class stared at her again. So she was admitting to having sex with Branden or denying it? Whoever was going to tell Sakura this was so going to earn a day of going to a spa with her if this was true.

Ariel hadn't even been talking about sex, but now she realized that was what Jessica meant when she'd said "be with" a guy. She pulled a strand of yarn out of the red carpet. For her, sex wasn't even the issue. It was love. How long should she wait before she told Branden that she loved him? Or should she wait for him to say it? And what about Sakura? She was giving her cold and mean looks all night on Saturday, having Sakura as an enemy was not exactly a good thing. Everyone wanted to be on her good side.

She raised her hand again, but Jessica raised her hand first. "Ms. Campbell, is it true you should alternate between different shampoos when you wash your hair to avoid buildup?" Jessica had wavy honey-colored hair that hung down to her butt, and her locker was full of hair products.

Ms. Campbell looked at Jessica blankly. "Don't quote me on this, but I think as long as you use a good product with all natural ingredients that don't cause buildup, you can use the same shampoo every time." She smiled and turned back to Ariel, eager to get back to the subject of love. "Yes, Ariel? You had your hand up?"

Ariel looked up at the ceiling, choosing her words carefully. But before she could even start Joey rudely interrupted her. "Is it true that all the feeling is in the end part of the penis?" She asked, her black eyebrows knitted together seriously, as if she were asking the most important question of her life.

The rest of the class erupted into giggles. Joey always asked the most outrageous questions, but they were all extremely glad when she did.

"Joey, please don't interrupt your classmates," Ms. Campbell said evenly. "Brieflym the answer to your question is yes, the tip of the penis is very sensitive, but sensitivity varies from penis to penis." She turned back to Ariel. "Ariel you were saying?"

Ariel let out a snort and her cheeks turned pink. _Penis, penis, penis!_ The word always made her giggle.

"Yes?" Ms. Campbell prompted.

Ariel covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, it was nothing."

Kimberly's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny, Ariel? Is that Branden's most sensitive part? The tip?"

Ariel stopped smiling and cross her arms over her chest. Her whole body blushed a dark, flaming red.

"Remember Kimberly, no naming names," Ms. Campbell cautioned. She cleared her throat. "I want to remind you girls again that our discussions are confidential. Nothing said here will be repeated outside this group."

_Yeah, right._ Then how come everyone in the entire school knew that Hilary Armstrong didn't use tampons because her parents thought if she did, she wouldn't be a virgin anymore?

Ariel wasn't stupid. She knew that whatever she said would definetly be repeated, so she decided it was safter not to say antyhing than to say something that might be taken the wrong way. Besides, she knew that alot of the girls would be telling Sakura Kinomoto this anytime.

As the other girls continued the talk with penises, Ariel tuned them all out, preferring to stick to the subject of love. If boys were like clothes, the way Ms. Campbell said, then Branden was like her first pair of True Religions that she'd bought and only worn on special occasions because they were so nice and she didn't want them to get dirty. But the more she wore them and the more she washed them, the better they fit, until it got so she couldn't live without them - they were the perfect fit. And if she knew so absolutely how she felt about him then what was the harm in telling him?

* * *

Sakura had handed in a draft of her Yale admissions essay earlier that morning, and when the AP French and AP calculus exams were finally over, she dropped by the school's college advirsor's office to see if Ms. Miller had read it yet.

Ms. Miller was sorting through her files, her surprisingly long, trim legs crossed neatly at the knees. "Oh, hello, Sakura. Why don't you sit down?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and stared crtically at Ms. Mller's ugly brown orthopedic shoes. What waste to have such great legs for an older woman and absolutely no taste in shoes. She sat down in the hard wooden chair across from her desk.

"I read your essay," Ms. Miller said. She thumbed through the stack of files on her desk until she found the one marked Kinomoto. Then she pursed her think lips.

Sakura raised her dark, neatly plucked eyebrows. "And?"

Ms. Miller looked up. Her mouse brown hair curled under at the bottom, just grazing her chin. It looked exactly the same every time Sakura saw her and was so obviously a wig. "I think you'd better take another stab at if you're really serious about getting into Yale."

It took a moment for Sakura to register what her advisor had said. "But-"

Ms. Miller opened Sakura's file and stabbed at the stapled pages inside with a long, nasty yellow fingernail. "This is a perfectly adequate essay on the life of Audrey Hepburn," she said."But it doesn't say anything about _you._ You need to show Yale that you can write well, that you can think creatively, and that you can give an extraordinary answer to an ordinary question." She handed the essay back to Sakura.

Sakura held the six stapled pages between her thumbs and forefinger, the temples throbbing. She was dying to tell Ms. Miller to fuck off and buy herself a new wig while she was at it but she knew the college advisor was extremely good at her job, and if anyone could help her get into Yale, Ms. Miller could.

"Okay," she said tersley. "I'll try again."

"Good," her college advisor replied. "I wish you the best of luck."

Sakura looked at her for a moment and decided to say something polite as she stood up, even if she had been offended just now. "Have a merry Christmas then," she said.

"Merry Christmas Sakura," replied Ms. Miller, taking a sip of coffee.

Sakura left the office and closed the door behind her, she dropped her seven page essay in the silver trashcan in the hallway and sighed. So much for the thought of tanning and having fun at St. Bart's with Tomoyo, she'd have to go by herself because Sakura would now have to be stuck inside rewriting her essay during the fucking holidays.

She started up the stairs to the fourth floor to retrieve her Escada coat from her locker, bumping into Tina and Niki on their way downstairs, _what joy._

"How was your exam?" Tina asked. It had rained this morning and her hair was still a little damp and stuck to her forehead.

Sakura shrugged. "Stupid and pointless." She shook her hair away from her face. She was tired of talking about school and grades and everything else, especially with these two.

Nikki ran her fingers through her short dark hair. "I know it sounds sort of gay, but I think studying and going to be earlier for me really helped. I mean I thought the test was sorta of easy."

Sakura said nothing, she really wanted to go home or somewhere else, anything was fine as long as she was no longer in this school.

Tina nodded. "It was short too. But did you see Tomoyo? She was still sitting there doing nothing when we left."

Obviously she left out the part about Tomoyo signing autographs. No way was she going to admit to Sakura that she had gotten herself one as well.

"She probably did alright," Sakura said loyally. Tomoyo never really studied for anything and wasn't in any AP classes, but she always managed to get by well enough by writing decent papers and actually trying to pay attention in class. She was smart too, not that any other girls here weren't, but she stood out from a lot of them.

"So what happened with you and Syaoran on Saturday?" Tina asked.

Sakura blinked at them, what was their problem? The last time they hung out together, they'd passed out in the back of the limo and Sakura had ditched them. Now they were acting like they were the best of friends. But Sakura really didn't want to chitchat with them about some guy she was probably never going to see again so they could start gossiping and spreading rumors about her all over the school and Hong Kong.

"Nothing really," she replied.

"Oooh," Nikki cooed. "She's being _secretive. _That means _something _must have happened."

_'Get a life,'_ thought Sakura. She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."

"What did Ms. Miller say about your essay?" Tina asked nosily.

This was the problem of being in a small school. Everyone knew everything about everyone. Sakura was pretty annoyed by this.

"She liked it," Sakura lied. She turned and went up the stairs again. "See you guys later. I have to get home by now."

"Wait!" Tina called.

Sakura sighed and turned around. "What?"

"Is it true that Tomoyo and Rob are engaged?"

Sakura tried her hardest not to laugh. She knew she should have probably told them the facts, but it would be interesting to see what would happen.

"Yup," she said. "Isn't it crazy? I hope everything works out for them."

The two girls glanced at each other, they both had juicy secrets that had just been confirmed by a very reliable source.

"So are you two going to St. Barts together still?" Nikki demanded.

"Yeah," answered Sakura. "We're going to go plan the wedding there."

"Do you think she'll ask us to be bridesmaids?" asked Tina.

Sakura turned and went up a couple more steps. "Maybe," she called. "If you're really nice to her."

* * *

_Next chapter shall be somewhat different from the book, because I've finished writing it already...Heres some responses for the reviewers.._

_**Michelle - Yeah, kinda..ish. I dunno how it'll turn it..bleh, Im an unorganized person. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Crystal - Yes..I know that. I kinda like Blair more than "Sernea" anyways..but the ending won't be the same as the books..I hate their endings anyways. And you wouldn't want Sakura jumping all over the place and dancing on tables like Serena would you? Thanks for reviewing anywhoo..hope to hear from you soon...**_

_**Lyra Sakura - Sterotyped? How? It's kind of how I live my life too..without that much drama..But yeah, I have horrible grammar and spelling errors. I'll try and edit it later on. Thanks for reviewing.**_


End file.
